1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to management of a wireless communications network, and more specifically, to a system of maintaining communications within a network during network communication failures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication networks are vulnerable to disruption and loss of service due to disasters or other catastrophic failures. The disasters may include, without limitation, natural disasters such as floods, earthquakes, tornados, and tsunamis, or a combination of such events. The catastrophic failures may include, for example, without limitation, destruction of base stations, communication links, communication networks, network services or a combination of such events.
In a disaster, it is urgent that emergency services be provided to the affected communities or areas as quickly as possible. Network or communication failures negatively impact the ability of an effective and immediate emergency response. For example, although emergency response personnel, such as, without limitation, police, fire fighters, military, or rescue workers, may have global terminals or other cellular mobile devices, communication may be impossible because of a communication disruption or destruction of sections of the communications and services network.